Les yeux tapis dans l’ombre
by Leana-Gynt
Summary: Magnus aperçois un regard lors d'une soirée avec Ragnor et ce regard, il ne pourra pas l'oublier. Quand l'étudiant et le Shadowhunter se retrouve. Alec: Shadowhunter Magnus: Humain
1. 1

_*Le splendide Ragnor Fell vous appelle, veuillez décrocher*_

 **-Sérieusement c'est quoi cette sonnerie...**

Okay, à noter pour moi même, ne plus donner mon téléphone à Ragnor. Je saisis ce dernier et décroche pour éviter de subir plus longtemps l'entente de cet horrible son.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- Allô Magnus ?**

 **\- Ouais...**

 **\- Alors, tu as découvert ta nouvelle et magnifique sonnerie de téléphone ?**

 **\- Ha ha ha. Mais c'est que tu es drôle toi dis donc.**

 **\- Ouais t'as vu ça.**

 **\- Enfin bref, tu es prêt j'espère ?**

 **\- Je n'avais rien à préparer donc oui je suis prêt.**

 **\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu ne t'es pas changé ?**

 **\- Slim noir et t-shirt blanc.**

 **\- Mouais ça va, bon bah je viens d'arriver en bas de ton immeuble donc grouille toi de descendre Cendrillon.**

 **\- Ouais ouais j'arrive.**

Je raccroche et pars dans mon salon. Une fois devant l'entrée, je prends ma veste, l'enfile et met mes chaussures avant de sortir, sans oublier de fermer la porte. Je descends les deux étages de marches, passe la porte pour voir en face, Ragnor. Je m'arrête devant lui et et il se met à me regarder de bas en haut avec un air sceptique puis se met finalement à sourire.

 **\- Tu es grave baisable, tu vas pourvoir chopper ce soir.**

 **\- Euh...mer-merci. Mais je n'ai pas envie de « chopper » comme tu dis.**

 **\- Oh sérieux Magnus ! Depuis que je te connais tu es célibataire, et je te connais depuis que tu as 14 ans et tu vas en prendre 20 !**

 **\- C'est faux, je suis sorti avec Iris l'année dernière.**

 **\- Tu es sortis avec pendant une semaine, je considère que ça ne compte pas.**

 **\- Si ça compte et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute elle parle tout le temps, c'est insupportable !**

 **\- Ouais mais tu sais, beaucoup de filles sont comme ça.**

 **\- Peut être mais quand je serais en couple, ça sera avec une fille qui ne parle pas autant.**

 **\- Au pire tu te fais un mec.** Dit-il en me tapant l'épaule.

Je soupire et commence à marcher.

 **\- Viens au lieu de dire des conneries.**

Il rigole avant de me suivre. Sortir avec un gars, mais qu'elle idée je vous jure. Je ne suis pas homophobe et ça ne me dérangerai pas de sortir avec un garçon en soit, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais étais attiré par les hommes, pourquoi cela commencerait maintenant ?

Nous continuons de marcher jusqu'à arriver devant le Pandémonium. Non mais sérieux ? Un bar qui porte le nom de la capitale des enfers ? Au moins ça indique bien l'esprit de la boîte, un endroit rempli de vices. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Ragnor m'a traîné ici, il sait très bien que je n'aime pas être entouré de beaucoup de gens.

 **\- Bon tu viens ?** Me dit Ragnor en me sortant de mes pensées.

Je le suis. La porte à peine passer que l'odeur de l'alcool, la chaleur, le bruit et les basses de la musique me parviennent brusquement.

 **\- Viens on va se poser au bar.**

Je le suis donc jusqu'au bar et nous nous asseyons sur deux des grands tabourets qui ce trouvent devant ce dernier.

 **\- Je vais vous prendre un Whisky. Et toi tu prends quoi ?** Me demande Ragnor en se tournant vers moi.

 **\- Pour moi ça sera un coca.**

 **\- Un Whisky-coca tu veux dire ?** Me demande Ragnor.

 **\- Nan juste un coca.** Dis- je en hochant la tête en direction du barman pour que celui ci comprenne ma réelle commande.

 **\- T'es pas sérieux Magnus, on est là pour s'amuser !**

 **\- Si pour toi s'amuser consiste à te bourrer la gueule, libre à toi de boire autant que tu le souhaites.** Dis-je en récupérant mon verre de coca non sans oublier de remercier le barman.

 **\- Tu es rabat-joie. Je ne comptai pas me bourrer en plus...**

 **\- Mais bien sûr ! On y croit tous.**

Je le vois secouer la tête et soupirer avant de reposer mon regard sur les gens qui dansent.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Je tourne la tête vers lui suite à sa question.

 **\- Pourquoi, quoi ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu peux être aussi décontracté avec moi au point d'oublier que je suis ton aîné alors que même devant un gosse de 5 ans qui te demande ton prénom tu bégayes.**

 **\- Alors pour commencer tu es mon aîné de 3 mois donc il ne faudrait pas exagérer et ensuite tu ne penses pas que tu exagères un petit peu trop ?**

 **\- Je n'exagère pas du tout, je me demande encore comment tu as fais pour donner ta commande au barman en une seule fois.** Dit- il en rigolant.

 **\- Hé nan mais n'importe quoi !** Dis- je en lui poussant l'épaule et en rigolant avec lui.

 **\- Ah ouais ? Okay on fait un truc, je te trouve une fille et tu dois aller l'aborder, pour voir si tu es capable de caser une phrase correctement.**

 **\- N'importe quoi je vais pas faire ça c'est débile !**

 **\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est débi...**

Ses yeux. Au fond de la salle il était là. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, je ne le connais pas. Mais il me regarde fixement, j'ignore pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a les yeux les plus incroyables que je n'ai jamais vu. Un bleu si profond qu'il vous transperce. Ses yeux ils sont...

 **\- Hé Magnus tu m'écoutes ?** Me dit Ragnor en me secouant l'épaule.

 **\- Nan excuse moi mais c'est ce gars au fond de la salle...**

 **\- Mais quel gars ?**

Je regarde vers le fond de la salle et me rends compte qu'il n'est plus là, parti, volatilisé.

 **\- Magnus ça va ? Tu es tout rouge.**

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il le dit ma tête me fait mal; en plus de ça j'ai la désagréable impression de tanguer.

 **\- Nan je ne me sens pas très bien.**

 **\- Ouais je vais te ramener chez toi car tu m'as l'air à deux doigts de faire un malaise mon pauvre.**

Il n'aura pas le temps de dire ouf, que je sens ma tête plus lourde et ma vue devenir plus trouble. J'ai juste le temps de me sentir tomber et rattrapé par Ragnor.

#1006 mots


	2. 2

J'ouvre les yeux doucement, ces derniers se plissent légèrement, éblouis par la clarté et les rayons de soleil qui s'infiltrent par la fenêtre pour se propager dans la pièce. Mais quelle pièce ? Je me relève et me rends compte que je suis dans ma chambre. Mais que c'est-il passé ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est d'être allé au Pandémonium avec Ragnor et...et de ses yeux. Je le devinais à peine dans cette pénombre mais, il semblait tellement beau, cet homme. Il était grand et ses cheveux de jais contrastaient avec sa peau claire; mais ce dont je me souvenais le plus c'était ses yeux d'un bleu si intense, qu'ils me hantent encore.

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer à me plonger dans mes pensées car quelqu'un toque à la porte.

 **\- Euh...Entre**

 **\- Yo mon pote.**

Je vois Ragnor passer la porte et s'asseoir sur mon lit.

 **\- Comment te sens-tu ?**

 **\- Étonnamment léger. Mais... qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?**

 **\- Ouais bizarre, hier tu m'as parlé d'un gars et juste après tu t'es évanouis.**

 **\- Ah ouais ? Nan bah je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas senti bien d'un coup.**

 **\- Bah si ça va mieux c'est bon. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais à la base, je venais te réveiller car il te reste une demie heure pour te préparer car après on va à la fac. D'ailleurs heureusement pour toi que la rentrée commence l'après-midi et pas dès le matin.**

 **\- Ouais c'est sur. Bon bah j'y vais.** Dis-je en me levant.

Je me dirige alors vers la salle de bains et prend la douche. Une fois sorti de celle ci, je m'habille, jean noir et t-shirt blanc. Oui je sais je ne suis pas très orignal mais je n'aurais jamais l'audace de m'habiller autrement, devoir subir le regard des autres je ne pourrais jamais le supporter. C'est faible, lâche, peut être mais je ne serai faire d'une autre manière.

Après m'être habillé et coiffé je sors de la salle de bains et rejoins Ragnor prend mon sac et on sort de mon appartement avant de nous rendre à la fac. Cette dernière n'est que à 15 min à pied de mon appartement. Ragnor ne vit pas très loin de chez moi avec ses parents; des gens formidables.

Nous continuons tout les deux de marcher jusqu'à se retrouver devant la fac, c'est là que décide Ragnor pour s'arrêter et se tourner vers moi l'air grave.

 **\- Écoutes** **moi Magnus. Cette année on n'est pas dans la même section, moi je suis en Histoire et toi tu es en Droit du coup on ne va pas se voir beaucoup, mais je veux que tu discutes avec des gens et que tu te fasses des amis okay ?**

 **\- Euh...tu sais c'est les cours je n'ai pas besoins de parler aux gens...**

 **\- Ne te cherches pas t'excuses Magnus, sérieusement cela ne te coûte rien de parler à des gens, ils ne vont pas te manger.**

\- **Ça tu n'en sais rien...**

 **\- Bref il n'y a pas à discuter Magnus ! Moi j'y vais on se retrouve ce soir chez moi okay ?**

 **-Okay...**

Je n'ai pas le temps de négocier que Ragnor est déjà parti et a rejoint d'autres amis à lui. Se faire des amis ? Ça c'est quelque chose que Ragnor sait faire, pas moi. Lui il est le genre de personne qui parle à tout le monde et que tout le monde admire donc c'est simple pour lui de se faire des amis mais moi ce n'est pas pareil; je ne parle à personne, et à part Ragnor je ne connais personne de mon âge, encore moins dans cette fac. Mais bon ce n'est pas ça l'important, c'est les cours qui le sont, d'ailleurs il faudrait que je trouve ma classe avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse pour éviter d'être en retard. Je me dirige donc vers le bâtiment de Droit et rentre dans celui ci.

Une fois à l'intérieur je me rends compte à quel point c'est grand, à quel point le plafond est haut, c'est tout bonnement impressionnant. Je me rend compte que pas très loin il y a les listes avec les classes, il faut que j'y aille pour trouver mon nom, c'est donc ce que je fais non sans mal car tout les autres étudiants sont aussi ici et essayent de savoir leur salle.

Une fois près du tableau, mes yeux se mettent à parcourir les listes de long en large dans l'espoir de rapidement apercevoir mon nom, chose qui se produit assez rapidement. Magnus Bane, classe 3, auditorium 27. Okay, maintenant que je sais ma salle il ne me reste plus qu'à la trouver. J'essaye donc une nouvelle fois de traverser la masse de personnes se trouvant devant les tableaux.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à prendre un couloir au hasard pour trouver ma salle, je ne voulais pas à avoir à parler à quelqu'un pour que l'on m'indique le chemin, je vis au fond du hall, parmi les nombreuses autres personnes, ces yeux, les siens, les mêmes que j'avais vu au Pandémonium avant de m'évanouir, je m'en souvient très clairement mais avant que je puisses esquisser un mouvement, il avait déjà disparu. Tanpis, de toute manière c'était une idée stupide, je n'allai, sans aucun doute, pas lui adresser la parole de toute manière.

Je continue donc ma route vers se couloir choisi au hasard? Cela faisait quelques mètres que je marchais quand quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne, plus que surpris -voir effrayé- par ce geste. Et c'était lui, le garçon auquel je n'avais cessé de penser depuis hier soir, c'était _ces yeux_ que je ne cessais de revoir dans ma tête. Il dû voir mon visage surpris car il retire sa main de mon épaule pour me la tendre, sans doute pour me saluer, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de moi à cet instant précis mais je lui tend ma main en retour, il la serre avant de me dire de sa douce voix.

 **\- Alec, Alec Lightwood.**

 **#1018 mots**


	3. 3

_\- Alec, Alec Lightwood._

Il me dit son nom mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'entendre les battements violents que fait mon cœur au creux de ma cage thoracique, qui n'est clairement pas habitué à se genre de situation. Je le vois lever un sourcil car je ne lui ai toujours pas répondu.

 **\- Magnus...euh...Bane.**

 **\- Eh bien enchanté Magnus Bane.**  
Il me sourit grandement, ce qui, je dois dire, ne me rend pas indifférent, d'autant plus que maintenant que je le vois en pleine lumière je me rends compte que j'avais raison, il est vraiment magnifique.

 **\- Si je t'ai si maladroitement arrêté c'est car je crois que nous sommes dans la même classe.**

 **\- Oh... vraiment ?**

Vous voyez ce personnage dans une fiction que l'on a envie de frapper tellement il est idiot ? Et bien ce personnage, c'est moi actuellement.

 **\- Et bien oui vraiment, section droit- classe 3 n'est ce pas ?**

 **-Ou...oui.**

Bien que l'envie ne me manque pas de lui demander comment il sait ça, je ne le fais pas car je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise. Mais cela ne semble pas le déranger car il a l'air d'avoir comprit mon résonnement.

 **-Je t'ai vu regarder la liste, tu avais le doigt sur la même classe que moi.**

 **-Oh...** Je trouve ça réponse assez bizarre mais je ne relève pas.

 **\- Ouais mais du coup je me demandais pourquoi tu allais de ce côté, car notre classe est de l'autre.**

 **\- Oh... je... je ne sais pas où est la salle du coup je suis allé au hasard...**

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à quelqu'un ?**

 **\- Je... je ne s... sais pas.**

Je tourne la tête pour qu'il ne s'aperçois pas de mon malaise même si je pense que c'est peine perdu. Surtout que je ne me vois pas lui dire que j'ai peur des gens.

 **\- De toute façon ce n'est pas grave car tu as trouvé un grand et beau garçon pour te guider.**

 **-Ah bon et où est-il ?**

Il ouvre la bouche, les yeux écarquillés; okay je n'aurai pas dû faire ça, je n'aurai vraiment pas dû faire ça.

 **-Je suis... je suis dé... désolé ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.**

 **-Nan c'est juste que je suis impressionné ! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de faire du sarcasme.**

 **-Oh... je...**

 **-Aller viens, sinon on va être en retard.**

Il commence à partir dans le sens inverse de celui que j'avais choisis précédemment, et je le suis. Il avait raison car quand nous arrivons près de l'amphithéâtre la sonnerie retentie. Malheureusement tout le monde sait que en amphithéâtre, si on n'arrive pas en avance, on se retrouve au fond, ce qui ne me plait pas particulièrement. Nous nous asseyons donc cote à cote et commençons à suivre le cours. C'est étrange mais à première vu il m'avait l'air d'une personne qui ne s'intéressait pas aux études mais je me rends finalement compte qu'il est réellement captivé par le cours, plus que moi je dirais même étant donné que moi je continuais de temps en temps à porter mon regard sur lui. Les cours se passent pour se terminer. Alec et moi, Alec... c'est étrange que cela soit son vrai prénom, je lui demanderai si ce n'est pas un diminutif plus tard; donc je disais, Alec et moi rangeons nos affaires pour ensuite sortir du bâtiment. Une fois dehors je me tourne vers lui pour lui demander.

 **\- Tu rentres comment ?**

 **\- Oh et bien moi, tu vois cette rue à gauche et bien tu la suis et en à peu près 20 min tu y es.**

 **\- Je rentre aussi en passant par cette rue !**

 **\- Ah oui ? Comment cela ce fait-il que je ne t'ai pas vu sur le chemin quand je suis allé à la fac ?**

 **\- Sans te mentir, j'étais un peu en retard.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas mis ton réveil à sonner.** Dit-il en étouffant un petit rire absolument adorable.

 **\- Oui on peut dire ça comme ça.** Dis-je en rigolant moi aussi tout en me grattant l'arrière de la tête par gêne.

Il rigole alors avec moi avant de me demander.

 **\- Du coup si ça ne te dérange pas on peut faire un bout de chemin ensemble Magnus ?**

 **\- Bien sûr ! Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.**

Tandis que je prononce ces mots nous commençons tout deux à marcher vers chez moi mais également vers chez Ragnor et visiblement aussi vers chez Alec.  
Alors que nous conversons joyeusement, je lui pose la question qui me tourmentait depuis le début de l'après midi.

 **\- Alec ?**

 **\- Mmm.**

 **\- Alec c'est ton vrai prénom ou pas..?**

 **\- Non en vérité c'est un diminutif.**

 **\- Un diminutif de quel prénom si ce n'est pas indiscret.**

 **\- Ça ne l'est pas. Et c'est le diminutif de Alexander.**

 **\- Alexander... C'est vraiment un beau prénom.**

 **\- Je n'aime pas vraiment mon prénom du coup j'utilise un diminutif.**

 **\- Je trouve que Alexander c'est très joli et que cela te va bien mais si tu n'aimes pas je peux m'en tenir à Alec.**

 **\- Nan ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aime bien quand toi tu le dis.** Dit-il avec un petit sourire qui me gêne.

Après avoir obtenu la réponse à ma question nous continuons de marcher mais cette fois ci nous ne parlons pas. Aux environs de 5min après que j'ai posé ma question nous arrivons devant chez Ragnor, je n'allais pas chez moi étant donné qu'il m'a dit de venir chez lui mais entre nous, cela revient plus ou moins à la même chose.

 **\- Bon bah moi je m'arrête là.** Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

 **\- Donc c'est là que tu habites.** Dit-il en regardant la maison.

 **\- Non pas vraiment.** Dis-je tandis qu'il pose son regard sur moi. **En vérité c'est la maison de mon meilleur ami mais je passe beaucoup de temps ici, donc on peut considérer ici comme une deuxième maison.**

 **\- Oh... mais du coup tu habites où ?**

 **\- Là.** Dis-je en pointant une maison dans la rue d'en face.

 **\- D'accord, bon et bien Magnus c'est ici que je te laisse.**

 **\- Ça m'en a tout l'air.**

 **\- On se voit demain matin ?**

 **\- Bien sûr !**

C'est alors que je le vois se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur ma joue. Il finit par les décoller légèrement pour me dire.

 **\- Je préfère de loin quand tu es à l'aise avec moi, je ne mange pas donc pas besoin d'être timide.**

Il se redresse et je vois un grand sourire sur son visage avant qu'il ne se mette en route en me faisant un signe de main.  
Je tourne la tête près à rentrer chez Ragnor, quand je vois se dernier la tête à la fenêtre sûrement en train de visionner la scène précédente.

 _Génial_ je vais avoir le droit à un très long interrogatoire.

 **#1122 mots**


End file.
